fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaun
Summary Gaun is a usually quiet man who has little or no background to him except, he was one of the many people kidnapped by an unknown group with the intent of using him to greatly increase someone's natural strength, this...unfortunately, was a success, most of the test subjects were killed as the drug was unable to pass through the average human body, with each life that ended, a new adjustment was made to the drug, by the time they got to Gaun, the drug was completed enough not to kill. As another subject came back from the dead with a demon at his side, the members of this unknown group were almost immediately fodderized as the man went on a rampage. The demon went to Gaun and made an offer of "power far beyond what you are witnessing now", which Gaun immediately refused, giving the demon a punch that was effortlessly dodged. "Well....too bad......I don't even care for this ability......so just take it..." Gaun wakes up outside soon after...unable to remember most of the events that happened, with only the memories of a shadowy figure slaughtering helpless people, he then sets off to find this man and defeat him... (Currently a WIP) Personality and Appearance Gaun can be cold to people he has just met, but he really just prefers not to get attached to people much. He will reject any offers of power as he hasn't "earned it" (This is hard to explain until I create profiles for the other characters), as for appearance, we'll all have to wait for the possible comic that a friend of mine will draw using a script written by the two of us as it includes characters that we both created Power and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: '''Gaun Telt '''Origin: '''WIPversename '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Presumably late teens, early to mid 30s post timeskip Classification: 'Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation, Durability Negation via portals, BFR via portals [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:''' '''Mountain level (Has destroyed a mountain with a punch) [[Speed|'Speed']]: '''at least '''Subsonic (ordinary people see him as teleporting) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class PJ [[Durability|'Durability']]: Mountain level (can survive his own punches) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: 'Superhuman (Was still able to move normally while severely wounded, yet passed out soon after) [[Range|'Range]]: 'Standard Melee Range, several kilometers with portals '''Standard Equipment: '''None [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' Average '''Weakness: Gaun could be pulled through his own portals, he also doesn't like killing unless it's his only option Notable Attacks "Infinite Punch Barrage" - Gaun creates portals around his opponent and then repeatedly punches into 2 portals that he created near himself (each of the portals near Gaun are set to half of the portals around the enemy, making the same fist hit at multiple times, yet grabbing a fist and pulling Gaun into the portal would tear him apart as his arms are only capable of being in multiple locations as they are what created them) "Scatter" - Gaun creates a few small portals behind his opponent and tries punching them into them, although they could easily end up only going through one portal instead of all of them Gallery Other 'Notable Victories -' 'Notable Losses - ' 'Inconclusive -' Trivia Gaun's full name is a pun on the word "Gauntlet" Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Portal Users Category:JustSomeWeirdo's Profiles Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans